


When the World Shakes Us (It's Trying to Take Us Out of Line)

by knarcelestial



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassins & Hitmen, For the Wadester, Guns, He does have the Feels tho, Innocent Peter, Kind Ryan Wilson, M/M, MJ is a boss-bitch, Mafia Rivalry, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Personal Assistant Peter Parker, Peter is not a Stalker, Possible Future Sibling Rivalry, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Protective Wilson Triplets, Saucy Winston Wilson, The Wilson Triplets, Virgin Peter, he swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: People came to recognize them soon enough. The family name turned into a Family Crest. And, the Triplets, they created an Empire. They were Kings.[Under revision]





	1. Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sneak peek on a fic that I'm working on! Hope you guys enjoy!

Ryan Wilson (The Oldest, CEO of X-Force):

Winston Wilson (The Middle Child, Leader of The Deadpool): 

Wade Wilson (The Youngest, The Assassin): 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

The Wilson Triplets were infamous for a  _ number  _ of notorious things but mostly for The Deadpool. 

 

The Deadpool starts out as a small, ghetto, spot club in Downtown New York. It’s a low key place. Flying completely beneath the authority radar, it makes as the perfect location for illicit transactions to occur. Word soon gets out, and the Deadpool becomes a hotspot for the model Underground citizen. 

 

The Triplets, then, were forced into business. Scavenging for revenues, Winston sought to expand; the furtive assassin field deemed worthy of profit. The brothers’ Hit Count increased along with it. They raked in cash from numerous channels; with the company growing, the triplets were only smart to hire trusted friends to handle the menial works. 

 

It was the perfect arrangement for a while. But, while the Brothers were out in the lucrative markets, unbeknownst to them, they became targets. It was a devastating discovery; like always, though, the triplets made the best of a crisis. 

 

They fought back with the powerplay. 

 

Funneling around with contacts in the field, the Wilsons founded X-Force Energy, a power plant that produced enough green energy to rival even Tony Stark’s own arc-generated tower. They grew rapidly successful, and when their names in the local headlines doubled over to their pictures in the national headlines, the brothers couldn’t stop. 

 

They broke to international waters and expanded to the Middle East, delving not only in the Oil industry, but also in the black market of the Weapons Trade. 

 

People came to recognize them soon enough. The family name turned into a Family Crest. And, the Triplets, they created an Empire. They were Kings. 

 

***

 

Ryan Wilson never truly agreed with the Family business. Years of hard sweat and blood put into its creation, however, was enough to dissuade those lurking thoughts. Frankly, it was a winning situation all around: they got paid to clean the streets of scum. Because that’s mostly who their targets were. Murderers, rapists, stalkers. Were the killings bad, unethical even? Sure. Did he feel better knowing people were safer in the city because of it? Definitely. It wasn’t really a hard choice to make. 

 

Then, things slowly fell into place for him. Being elected as the CEO of X-force was a given. He was the oldest of the bunch, and by far the most level headed of the three. He was a delegator, a negotiator. And with strong support from both his brothers and the Board, he was elected into office as one of the youngest standing CEO’s in business history at the ripe age of 30. The oldest was settled, but then there were the younger ones. 

 

Winston Wilson was the middle child and in charge of The Deadpool. Being the head honcho of one of the most formidable rings in the area kept a man busy, but that didn’t hinder him from the real pleasure of business. Winston checked in as a businessman in the early wee of the morning, but checked out as a hitman at the crest of dawn. There was nothing that satisfied the man more than placing the Fear of God into an inferior being. The youngest, unfortunately (or fortunately for some) took after this older brother. 

 

Wade Wilson had a quick hand and an even quicker tongue, something that got him into trouble more often than not. The elder brothers always joked that Wade got the short end of the stick when their momma gave birth to them. It was a running joke all throughout their childhood, but when Wade was diagnosed with stage-4 cancer and shit truly hit the fan, the joke just didn’t have the same appeal to it anymore. 

 

Sick as he was, Wade lost hope for a future for himself. The elder brothers wouldn’t sit still though. How could they when their little brother was suffering so? They scavenged the Earth, looked under the grimiest rock, pulled favors with the most formidable of people. But, no one had an answer. Until a man in a black suit came forth with a garish smile and an even more horribly veiled solution. But, so desperate were the Triplets, however, that their own desperation blinded them. 

 

Weapon X promised Wade a new life. He would become a “machine like no one has ever seen before”. The elders had their doubts, but how much worse could Wade’s condition get, they thought? How wrong they were. 

 

Wade’s latent mutant gene was of great concern to this group of individuals. With promises to make Wade better, they tortured the man to trigger his dormant power. And Wade, the poor soul, just wouldn’t die, couldn’t die, no matter how much he wanted to. Experiment after experiment and soon the days turned into weeks. Ryan and Winston were promised that Wade was being taken care of, that they had no reason to worry, all while their youngest brother was cut, stabbed, whipped, starved, broken, drowned, tortured, beaten, tortured, tortured, tortured, again and again until he could know nothing but. 

 

And, then, one day the scientists concocted a miracle plan. Suffocation through oxygen deprivation. If that didn’t trigger him, then it sure as hell would push him to the brink of death. Then, they could only hold their breath and wait, whether it would unleash his mutant power or kill him was a risk that they were willing to take. 

 

But this risk was hideously miscalculated. Because when Wade came out of that chamber, it wasn’t as a machine, it was as a monster. 

  
 

 ***

 

 

 


	2. Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH EM GEE. I would like to give a huge shout out to my beta reader Adorned. They've been super amazing at helping me write this story <3 So lots of luv, my friend. You're awesome sauce.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Peter was having a _very_ bad day.

 

Not only did his alarm not go off in the morning, but apparently the reason it hadn’t gone off was because he’d _lost_ his damn phone. Which wasn’t the biggest problem at the moment, so he’d let it slide. But, of course that wasn’t the end of the Parker luck. No. When he’d gotten out of the shower to go search for his suit — the only suit that he owned, might he add — it was _gone_.

 

After contemplating what evil force was out there to get him, Peter got his shit together and flipped the apartment inside and out, only to come up empty handed. Realising that there was only one possible solution left to his crisis, he pulled his last resort: Asking May for help.

 

The woman didn’t find it. And if _May_ couldn’t find it then the attempt was futile. His suit was a goner, and so, apparently, was he.

 

So, that’s how Peter Parker found himself riding up the elevator on his way to his interview for X-Force Energy: phone-less, exhausted, and wearing a graphic tee with a lame-ass science pun that Ryan Wilson absolutely would not laugh at.

 

He was _screwed._

 

When the metal doors slid open, he walked out into a spacious lounge room filled with monochromatic shirts and stern faces. Everyone was dressed to the tee, looking to be at _least_ a few years older than him. A couple guys had their heads tucked into their briefcases, looking terrifyingly prepared and another one was curled up into a ball in the corner crying. Peter gulped. Yeah, there was no way he was going to get this job.

 

He held his papers close to his chest and sat down in a nearby empty seat. Getting a moment to himself, he takes a deep breath and thinks positive thoughts, only positive thoughts. He can do this. He can-

 

“Peter Parker? Um, number 1147?”

 

He can definitely _not_ do this.

 

The response comes out more as a squeak than anything else. “Yeah.” He clears his throat to get rid of the huge nervous knot swelling in it. “I’m here.”

 

The elderly woman greets him with a kind smile. “You’re up next, sweetheart.”

 

Peter deflates a little on the inside. “O-okay. Thank you.”

 

“No problem, honey.” She nods at him and heads back in through the door.

 

Peter sinks down into his seat. This was okay. He was going to go in, have a decent conversation with the man, and walk out. If he’s not going to be getting the job, the least he can do is be nice to the businessman. May raised him with good enough manners to know to be gentle about this situation.

 

Peter’s interrupted in his thoughts when a commotion breaks out in the hall.

 

“What the hell! Watch where you’re going!” A large, brown coffee stain seeps through the man’s light grey, dress shirt. And the liquid seems to still be steaming, _ouch_. Peter holds his breath when the man guilty of the charge scowls in irritation. “If you weren’t so busy sticking your nose in your phone, you would’ve seen me coming, asshole.”

 

Peter sits up a little and straightens himself out. This could get...ugly.

 

He doesn’t see who throws the first punch, but the men are already at each other's throats. It must be the tension coursing through the environment that causes the fragility of the scene because no one moves a hair to stop them. Grey shirt guy takes a blow to the face and delivers a left hook straight back. The other kicks him in the stomach and then they’re both of the floor scuffling like a couple of teenagers.

 

Peter stares at the fight first with utter horror and then draining disappointment. This can’t be happening. This is _ridiculous_. And it’s happening outside of Ryan Wilson’s office, no less.

 

Before Peter even realises what he’s doing, he’s pulling Grey Shirt guy off of the other and pushing him into an empty seat behind him. “Stay.”

 

“You.” He points at the Rude One lying on the floor. “Who do you think you are, Admiral Adama? I understand you’re frustrated. Really, I get it, we all are, but that’s no excuse for your behaviour. ” Peter pauses. “I think you should apologize to Mr. Grey Shirt guy.”

 

Rude One gets up and only then does Peter notice how large the guy is. He towers over Peter’s five foot eight frame and then probably a couple more some. Okay, so evidently Peter _didn’t_ think this one through. Rude One thinks so too apparently. A deep frown settles onto the guy’s face and he takes a step forward to get into Peter’s space. “Are you going to make me, kid?”

 

Peter most definitely is _not_ going to make him. Peter doesn’t even think that he could make him even if he wanted to. He swallows back the bile rising up his throat. “Um, no sir. Nope. Not today-”

 

Rude One smirks down at him, but before he can get in a word, the double doors behind them slam open. A collective gasp comes from the room and Peter thinks his heart may have stopped there for a second.

 

A deep, baritone voice rings out across the room and silences the whispering. “Both of you. Out.” The words are crisp and powerful. Peter can’t help but to hang his head a little in shame.

 

Peter starts to walk towards the elevators along with Rude One, when a warm hand wraps around his shoulder. Peter turns around and is greeted by the warm smile of the secretary. “Not you, Peter.”

Peter’s face scrunches up in confusion. But, when security comes in to haul Grey Shirt and Rude One out it all makes a lot more sense. _Oh._ “So, I’m not fired? I-i mean, I’m not disqualified?”

 

“Not today, hun. No.”

 

Before Peter can ask her what she means, he’s interrupted yet again.

 

“Mr. Parker, would you please step into my office for a moment?” Peter’s legs must have gained self consciousness because he has no recollection of how he follows the businessman into his office without making a fool out of himself. “Close the door, please.” There was something gravitating about the man’s voice, compelling in a nature that was unnatural and yet so soothing that made it feel so _right_ to do anything he’d ask of him.

 

Peter shuts the door behind him without a thought.

 

It’s eerily silent on the inside and Peter thinks his heart might jump out of his chest. He smoothes a hand down his shirt just to make sure that it hasn’t.

 

Mr. Wilson takes a seat and gestures for him to take one as well. Well, heck, like Peter was going to refuse anything the man had to offer. Peter frowns at the thought. Okay, maybe not _anything_.

 

“You’re hired, Mr. Parker.”

 

The words fly straight over his head. “Sir, I really didn’t mean to cause such a- I’m sorry. What?”

 

The older man smirks knowingly and, wow, the cameras really don’t do him justice, do they? Just a smile and Peter’s already leaning forward a little, entranced by the subtle charisma. “You’re hired, Peter.”

 

“Oh my god, he knows my name.”

 

“What was that?”

 

He must have heard him. Yikes, how embarrassing. Peter runs a hand through the nest that is his hair and straightens up in his seat. “U-um. Nothing, sir.”

 

Mr. Wilson doesn’t respond but raises his eyebrows, _expectantly_. “Well?”

 

Peter’s head tilts to the side. “Sir?”

 

The businessman shifts around in his seat a little. Like Peter is somehow making _him_ uncomfortable. Wow, what a day this is.

 

“Do you, ugh. Do you accept my offer?”

 

Oh. _Oh_.“Oh.”

 

“You start tomorrow. Is that alright with you?”

 

Peter shakes his head and startles himself out of his stupor. He nods so vigorously his neck starts to hurt. “Oh, yes, sir. _Absolutely, positively_. I’ll be here 7am sharp. I won’t let you down. Promise.”

 

Peter scrambles to grab his strewn out papers and grins at his new boss. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He chirps and then turns to head out.

 

“Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter pauses by the door and looks over his shoulder. “Hm?”

 

“I, um-” Peter watches on curiously as the businessman struggles to gather words, a sight so unusual that Peter struggles to wrap his mind around it for a moment.

 

“Nothing, Mr. Parker. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

Peter returns a kind smile and nods his head in acknowledgement. He backs out slowly through the door. Before he leaves though, Peter catches Mr. Wilson watching him with an indiscernible look in his eyes.

 

Peter thinks nothing of it. He’s too busy trying to figure out why his heart flutters at the prospect of getting to see the man in the morning.

 

***

 

“He _what?_ ”

 

Ryan snorts, setting his beer down on the floor beside him. He kicks up his legs to rest on the coffee table and relaxes into his brother’s comfy as all of heaven sofa. “I _know_ right.”

 

Winston whistles. “How old is this kid?”

 

Ryan’s face scrunches up like he’s thinking about it, but in truth he’s read Peter’s profile enough times to be able to write a brief biography on the boy if he wanted. “Nineteen.”

 

His brother’s face drops in awe. “Genius much?”

 

Ryan nods and takes another swig. “Third year of college already.”

 

Winston chuckles and kicks at him playfully, trying to shove his legs off of the ledge. “How come you always get the cool ones?”

 

Ryan shrugs. “Just my luck. Not my fault you and Wade always get the shitty ends of the stick.” He shakes his head. “You should have seen him, though, Winnie. Kid walked in with this god awful t-shirt and looked ready to piss his pants. I had to stop my interview with some MIT internee just so I could take a double look.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, man. And, just when I thought things couldn’t get any weirder, the boy’s trying to stop a fight between two grown men. He was at most half the size of one of the guys and the other looked just about ready to pummel his face in if I hadn’t stepped in.”

 

Winston gawks in disbelief. “There was a fight at your office?”

 

Ryan glares at him. “ _That’s_ what you got out of that?” Winston disregards him completely and shovels more chips into his mouth, waiting for an answer. Ryan sighs and closes his eyes, resting his head back against the leather sofa. “Like I said, _crazy_ day.”

 

Winston hums. “I bet. Want more beer?”

 

“Nah. Where’s Wade? He was supposed to be here an hour ago.”

 

“Beats me. Last time I tried to call in to check on him he told me to go suck a llama’s inflamed testicle sack.”

 

Ryan visibly cringes, spitting out the sip of beer he took, and says, “I’m never going to not see that, man. What the fuck.” He takes a pause and Winston watches as a familiar expression floods over him. “I worry about him, Winnie.”

 

“I do too. You know that.”

 

“Yeah. But, I feel like we can do _more_ , you know?”

 

Winston slams the fridge door shut. “We _tried_ , Ryan. We tried everything. Therapists, psychologists, drugs, sex, _murder_. Nothing takes the edge off.”

 

“Sure, yeah. I just want him to be happy.”

 

Winston scowls. “You think I don’t? You think I like seeing him like this?”

 

Ryan rubs a hand down his face, clearly exhausted. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

His brother lets out a taxing breath and Winston immediately lowers his guard. Wade’s actions tend to take a larger toll out of them then either of them like to admit out loud. “Me too, man.”

 

They settle down in comfortable silence. Numerous times have they had the same conversation and numerous times have the same exact results been futile. The road to seeking out help for their youngest triplet seemed as fruitless as discovering the cure for cancer.

 

Wade does eventually show up. His right arm is grimy with blood stains and he’s limping on a likely sprained ankle.

 

Winston snickers, passing on the obvious innuendos mulling around in his head to instead say, “Wow. Whose mom’s dick did you suck this time?”

 

Wade flips him the bird and collapses on the other side of the sofa. “I was distracted, asshole.” Head rolling back to lean against the arm rest, he kicks his legs out to lay them in Winston’s lap.

 

Winston starts to massage his sore feet as he pesters him for the backstory. Ryan grabs an icepack and throws it to him to place against Wade’s ankle and then heads out of the hall to grab their first aid kit.

 

“So? Who was it? Who distracted you?”

 

Wade groans, throws an arm over his face, and sinks deeper into the couch. Once the numbness hits from the cold, Wade lets out a sigh of pleasure. “Some stupid kid.”

 

Ryan takes a seat on the floor near where Wade’s arm is hanging off of the cushion. He gently rolls up the hoodie sleeve and gets to work patching him up. “You got hired to take out a _kid_?”

 

Wade winces when Ryan dabs an alcohol rub on the outsides of his cut. “ _No_. Some dumb kid lost his phone in Vanessa’s coffee shop yesterday. He goes to the place like clockwork everyday and-”

 

“Jesus Christ. Stalker much, little brother?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Winston. I’m trying to tell a story. So, I thought I’d just give it to him when he got in today morning, right, but he never- Aiy-” Wade glares at the oldest when he twists the swab in too hard. Ryan grins back with a face so smug, Wade would’ve punched him for it if he wasn’t so compromised. “-But, he never showed up. So I gave the phone to Ness to give to him if he dropped by anytime later.”

 

Wade ignores the slight pinch from the ending clip when Ryan finishes wrapping his arm and shifts around to tuck his arm back into his hoodie sleeve. “Anyways, I realised my mistake hours later and dropped in to make sure she didn’t forget. And, of course, she fucking did. But, I caught the kid on his way out, right then-”

 

“Gasp. What a coincidence.”

 

Wade throws a pillow at Winston’s face. “So I went to go give the phone to him only to find some fucker mugging the poor kid in a cliche-as-all-heck dark alleyway. Truly unfortunate.”

 

Winston gives him a look. “You sound pretty fortunate.”

 

Wade shushes him. “So, yeah, guy ends up pulling a knife on me completely out of nowhere. I was _totally_ shocked. No worries, though. I mean I saved the kid. So, I call it a win-win.”

 

“A true knight in shining armor.”

 

“Saviour of the Innocent.”

 

“Good Man Wade, defender of peace.”

 

“I hate the both of you.”

 

Ryan chuckles and slaps aside Wade’s hand when it starts to pick at the white gauge around his arm. “So what’s up with this guy?”

 

Wade squints at him in question. Ryan rolls his eyes. “Wade, come on. You went to Nessa’s just to check that she returned a _phone_ to some _kid_? Which was completely out of your way, might I add.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“I know you were heading over to Weasel’s tonight. Sister Margaret’s is on the other side of town. So spill.”

 

Winston whistles. “Oh my Goshhh, Wadey’s got a crush.”

 

Wade growls and kicks Winston’s stomach with his good foot.

 

“So give it up. Who’s the guy?”

 

Wade sighs. “I don’t know.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I _really_ don’t know. I just see him every morning at Nessa’s.”

 

Winston looks between his brothers. “You’re serious,” He deadpans.

 

Wade nods.

 

“Woah. Is that why you’ve been ditching morning rounds? Lover boy’s got it hard.”

 

Ryan gets up and gathers the supplies he took out. “Couldn’t you have asked Vanessa? She’s close with everyone that steps foot into that place.”

 

“You think I didn’t try, dickhead? She warned me off with some bullshit about how I was going to ‘corrupt the pure, innocent cherub’ and how she’d rather ‘chop my thirsty hands off before they could lay a finger on him’.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh my _God_.”

 

“Yeah, guys.”

 

Winston hums, fingers caressing his jaw in the way they do when he’s hatching up one of his devious plans. “How long has this been going on?”

 

“Two months.”

 

Ryan gasps. “ _What_? How have we literally only heard about this?”

 

“I didn’t need you two morons hounding at me like two Mean Girls, okay? This is between him and I, and I mean it. Stay out of it.”

 

“Touchy. Touchy.”

 

Ryan nods in agreement. “I hope you deal with all of this PMS-ing before tomorrow’s meeting at the office. It’s an important one.”

 

Winston gives Wade’s ankle one final pat before slipping out from underneath him. “And dress proper, please? We don’t need another 2012 Christmas Party disaster.”

 

Wade wheezes and pulls his hoodie up and over his head, sinking into the depths of its confines. “What is it about this time?”

 

“We’re putting some final touches on our terms in the merger with Oscorp.”

 

Wade straightens up, body tensing. A deep frown settles onto his face. “I’ll be there.”

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about all of your frustrations in the comments below :')
> 
> also, i'm totally open to mini prompts that i can incorporate into the story as i'm writing. so if someone so desires, let me know in the comments section below!


	3. I Think You're Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV on the first Meeting. Wade might have *cough cough* told his bros a totally lowkey perspective from his side. So, here's the full and true version, folks.

 

 

 

***

 

Peter was just minding his own damn business when Cutie McCuterson walked in. Peter’s heart melted a little at the familiar sight of a black hoodie and adorned sweatpants. He sunk down into his comfy little couch seat with his coffee snug against his chest and watched as Wade went about his usual evening routine.

 

It all started about two months ago. Peter had just discovered Vanessa’s Brewery when he’d moved into his little apartment across the street, and with his then 18 hour days he could well do with some coffee. The place presented itself as a rare blessing from Above when he’d walked in mistaking it for a bookstore. Don’t judge, it was a quaint, subtle little place, and Peter was running on three hours of sleep for the night. It soon enough incorporated itself into his perfect, set routine. He’d get ready, walk into the place for some coffee before heading off to school. Then, after work he’d come back in for a second dose of good, caramel deliciousness before heading back home for a late night of homework.

 

It was in the second week of this fabulous discovery, that he’d noticed the Guy. Peter had finally gotten some time off of work, so he’d taken to nesting in the corner of the coffee shop, marking his territory with blankets and textbooks spread out around him here and there. That’s when the Guy walked in. Peter remembers seeing him near the bar counter talking with Vanessa several times in the past, but he’d been in far too much of a hurry to care about anything, much less anyone on his way to school. So, for the first time, Peter takes a deep long breath and checks the guy out thoroughly.

 

The first thing that hits him is that Peter’s never actually seen the guy’s face, it’s always shadowed by a hoodie or a baseball cap, which moves Peter onto his second emotion, curiosity. Peter is _intrigued_. And, so, he does what he always does when he needs to get results, he conducts an experiment.

 

Peter lowkey stakes out at the shop on a Saturday morning to catch the Guy in action. He assumes that sometime throughout his visit the man would eventually pull off his cap/hoodie, so Peter waits and waits and when he feels his leg starting to cramp he pulls through and still _waits_. That’s how dedicated he was. And his efforts paid off to fruitful findings.

 

The Guy was a burn victim. Peter wasn’t appalled or even faintly disgusted. He wasn’t sad or pitiful for the man. Instead, the little fire inside of him that wanted to _know_ roared to life. Peter wanted to get to know him, learn about his life, learn about the battles he faced. He wanted to know everything. And, so, what started out as a curious interest ripened into a crush.

 

Days passed and Peter moved on from wondering about the Big Backstory to noticing the smaller things: the way the guy’s nose twitched when Vanessa gave him an extra shot of espresso, how he’d dump a heap full of sugar in the drink without taking a blind taste, how he couldn’t sit still for even a second- always talking, moving, singing, anything to occupy his mind. Peter noticed it all, but what he didn’t take note of was how all of it made him fall just that much deeper for the man. It terrified him, knowing that he barely knew the guy, but what scared him even more was that he didn’t find himself minding all the much about it.

 

He overhears in conversation one day that the Guy’s name is Wade, and that makes a dumb, dopey grin plaster onto Peter’s face because isn’t that just the most _perfect_ name for his guy. He hears his own thoughts later on and worries that he’s turning into a teenage girl and goes to MJ for help. Of course, she provides no comfort whatsoever, go figure, and instead tells him to stop being a pussy and to go get the guy’s number.

 

Peter scoffs at the idea. He is very well _going_ to be a pussy and _not_ do that, because as much as he loves the idea of Wade swooning at his proposal and them running off together into the sunset, he’s most definitely positive that in reality, Wade’s going to brush him off as a child crush if Peter ever does approach him. So, Peter does _nothing._ He waits and watches and tries not to be as creepy as he comes off to be, but fails and makes heart eyes and sighs and laughs and loves just that much deeper when he encounters Wade time and time again.

 

And, that’s _exactly_ how it’s been ever since, until today apparently, when Wade straight up ruins it all. Peter glances up and sees Wade walking towards him and then just _panics_.

 

Good Lord, what did he _do_? Did Wade catch him staring? He probably did, and now he’s coming to confront him. Did Peter wear deoderant today morning? He’s sweating a shit load right now and it’s not pretty. _He’s_ not pretty. He’s wearing a grey sweater that is at _least_ two sizes too large on him and skin tight jeans that shrunk too many times in the wash. Should he have gotten a haircut? He runs a hand through his hair nervously and checks to make sure there isn’t oil seeping out of his follicles. Oh my, what a mess he is.

 

In his introspection, he only has enough time to catch the faintest hint of hurt flash across Wade’s eyes before it disappears. Peter wonders what that’s about. But his question is answered only a second later.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I know I look the role, but I won’t go all Freddy Krueger on your ass.”

 

It takes Peter a long second to process that. “You’re not here because you caught me staring? Oh my _God_ \- I mean-”

 

Wade scoffs and glances off to the side, shaking his head. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were staring. I mean there’s a whole lot of ugly up in here.” He waves a hand in front of his face, and Peter is very confused.

 

“I think you’re beautiful.” Peter slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

Wade stares at him, dumbstruck. “I don’t need your pity.” He spits. Peter gasps and scrambles to get up when Wade starts to walk away. “Wait! I’m- I’m not saying that to make you feel better, I’m saying it because I _mean_ it. Please, just… don’t go away.” He waits for Wade’s reaction but when the older man’s back continues to face him, Peter stands his ground. He’s got a stubborn pout on and his arms are crossed across his chest like he means business.

 

Wade slowly comes around and faces Peter. He still seems shocked though because he doesn’t look like he’s about to say anything for a long, few minutes.

 

Peter sighs and takes a tentative step forward. “Look, I hope this doesn’t come across as creepy as it does, but I really like you. _Have_ like you for the past two months. Just like, silently? From afar? I swear I’m not a stalker and I don’t mean any harm. But, like you’re really cute and nice and funny, and I’d like to get to know you, the real you, more if you’d want that?”

 

Wade’s jaw had dropped half way through Peter’s spiel, and he doesn’t seem to want to pick it up anytime soon. So, they both just stare at one another in a bout of awkward silence until Wade gathers himself enough to speak. “Y-you’re serious?”

 

Peter nods shyly, face already a wreck from how hard he’s been blushing.

 

Wade clears his throat. “You’re not a spy are you?”

 

Peter snorts. “Do I _look_ like I could be a spy?”

 

Wade shrugs. “Depends. You could be an informant. You know seduce and pillow talk your way into secrets, that sort of thing.”

 

Peter flushes even more, and how is that even possible? He’s pretty sure his burning face should have made his nerve endings singe off at this point. “You think I could seduce someone?”

 

It’s Wade turn to blush this time and Peter watches enthralled by the way a red tinge courses through his deep cheek bones, livid beneath his soft, pink skin. “Y-yeah. You’re really cute.”

 

Peter holds his breath because his heart is beating a mile a minute and he just needs to reset his functions really quick. “Would you like to grab coffee sometime or something?”

 

Wade chuckles and rubs a nervous hand behind his neck. “I’d love that.”

 

Peter rocks onto the balls of his feet and titters back. So, there’s this. _Wow._ Peter’s got _game_. He’s kidding, he’s got no game. This could have taken off to a nasty start, well it did, but Wade saved that from happening. So, yay! For cute coffee shop cliches and all that.

 

Wait. “Why don’t we grab some coffee now?” He asks, hoping he wasn’t coming off as too eager or anything. Wade laughs and his whole body sways with it. It really is a beautiful sight, “Sure. Go grab a table? I’ll order for us.”

 

Peter nods and then makes to leave when he remembers something. “Wait, do you know what I want?”

 

“Iced caramel macchiato, a splash of coconut milk, and one pump raspberry syrup, right?”

 

“How-”

 

“You’re not the only one that has a crush, Petey.”

 

Peter’s mouth flops open and shut like a flailing fish out of water. Does Wade mean…

 

“I’ve had a crush on you since you crashed into that little, old woman two months ago and offered to carry her groceries for a year. Couldn’t get you out of my head since.”

 

How is Peter still alive, right now? Like his soul must have passed an hour ago or something. “Wade, if you don’t go order for us right now, I’m going to make a scene. The good kind, where I kiss you and you sweep me off of my feet and Vanessa has to kick us out.”

 

Wade’s eyes crinkle when he smiles at him. “We should have done this two months ago.”

 

“Yes, we should’ve. But, now you’re wasting time, so shoo. Go order.”

 

That’s how they find themselves two hours later, all subtle glances and shy smiles.

 

Time flies by and sooner than they expected, Peter has to leave. “I really should get back. I’ve got a test tomorrow and if I have to have another disciplinary meeting with Mrs. Schaeffer about my untimely due dates, I’m quitting. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll, um, see you in the morning, then.”

 

Peter smiles at Wade and nods. He gets up and Wade follows him, walking him to the door. The younger throws a salute before waving goodbye and heading out into the street. He’s almost around the corner when he hears Wade running up behind him.

 

“Wait! Peter, I have to know.”

 

Peter twirls around, surprised. “About what?”

 

Wade slows down his run to a jog and then comes to a complete stop in front of him. He swallows and then exhales slowly. “When you said _school_ … did you mean high school or…?”

 

Peter chuckles. “I’m in my third year of college, Wade.”

 

Wade physically deflates with relief, a hand coming over to clutch at his heart. “Oh sweet baby Jesus. Because I gotta tell you Petey, minors aren’t my thing. But I had totally been willing to wait for you-”

 

Peter slaps a hand over Wade’s mouth, a bit of a reach considering the height difference, but it got Wade to shut up. “Wade. I’m nineteen.”

 

Wade’s face twists in confusion. “I fut ju sed thif yur.”

 

Peter retracts his hand. “What?”

 

“I thought you said third year."

 

“Yeah, I skipped a few years.”

 

Wade cooes. “Oooh. Pretty and smart. Wadey likey.”

 

“Please never refer to yourself in the third person ever again.”

 

“Aww. Fine.” He pouts and Peter wants to kiss it right off. But before he can take any drastic measures, he forces himself to say goodbye.

 

 

“Go, Wade.” He pushes at the man’s chest and tries not be affected by the way that it feels like pushing at a brick _wall_. Wade most definitely works out and that’s not something Peter needs to think about right now. Maybe later. When he’s in bed, alone, and left to his imagination. Also, something he shouldn’t be thinking about right now.

 

“Bye, Petey.” Wade says, walking backwards back to the coffee shop. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He’s still facing Peter and the younger should be worried that Wade’s going to trip and fall on his ass, but he can’t stop smiling like a dopey idiot. He wriggles his fingers in the air as a final wave and turns around to part ways.

 

Peter’s day just went from great to amazing and the fates probably decided that that was too much for Peter to handle, because to top off his day, he gets mugged.

 

The dude comes out of nowhere. He drags Peter into an alley and shoves him up against a wall, serrated knife pressed up tight against his throat. If Peter swallows, he can just feel where the tip of it digs into his skin.

 

“Give me all of your money.”

 

“Dude, do I not look like a broke, college student to you? What kind of thief are you?” The blade digs in deeper and now Peter has to take calculated breaths so he doesn’t die. God, he doesn’t know when to shut up, does he?

 

“I’m sorry, okay? Wallet’s in the back pocket.”

 

The mugger smiles at his answer and reaches behind him. He finds the wallet, alright. But, he finds something else too.

 

“Quite an ass, you got here, kid.”

 

Peter swallows and tries not to flinch when the man goes for a little feel. “Got yourself a girlfriend?”

 

Peter shakes his head as much as he can with the blade so close. The mugger seems even more intrigued now, “A boyfriend?”

 

Before Peter can give a response, however, the man is bodily ripped away from him. Peter yelps when the blade comes swinging at him but calms down when he realises that it’s not _him_ that the guy is trying to stab, it’s Wade.

 

Wade twists the knife out of the guy’s hands and smashes him against the alley wall, blade now pointed at his jugular. “You ever come anywhere near here or him again and you won’t have a life worth stealing for, you hear me?”

 

The man nods, physically shaken. Peter thinks he might have peed himself a little, and he’s right because when Wade lets him go there’s a prominent wet spot on his pants. Peter winces when Wade yells at him to go. Wade is definitely… scary when he wants to be.

 

Peter exhales slowly, trying to slow his heart. “You came back.”

 

Wade turns and he looks _pissed._ “You’re mad.”

 

Wade growls. “I should’ve walked you home.” Peter can’t believe Wade is blaming himself for this. “This wasn’t anyone’s fault, Wade.” But, the older man isn’t having it. Peter decides to change the subject to distract him. “You came back here. Why?”

 

“Oh. I forgot to give you what I came to you for in the first place.” He reaches a hand into his back pocket and pulls out Peter’s phone.

 

“Oh my God! You found it! Where?” Peter rushes towards him and snatches it out of his hand, scanning it to make sure it wasn’t broken. “You left it at Vanessa’s yesterday. I gave it to her to give to you, but she’s very forgetful.”

 

Peter beams at Wade and doesn’t stop this time when he throws himself into Wade’s arms. Wade grunts with the force of it, but chuckles when Peter buries himself into his chest and wraps his arms tight around his waist. “Thanks. I don’t think I would’ve been able to afford getting another one.”

 

Wade hums, tucking Peter in closer to him. Peter’s chestnut hair tickles at his jaw where it fits perfectly beneath his chin and Wade tries hard not to obviously sniff at his berry-scented shampoo. “I would’ve bought you one.”

 

“You wouldn’t have known me before this.”

 

“Touche.”

 

Peter wants to stay in Wade’s arms forever. There’s a deep comfort that comes from being surrounded by him, a sense of safety that Peter is scared of giving himself into. So, he pulls back. Because if he stays, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to leave.

 

“Do you want to walk me home?”

 

Wade stares down into large, brown, doe eyes and says ‘yes’, because like heck will he refuse this boy anything tonight.

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk your thoughts below :)


	4. A Fine First Meeting

 

 

 

 

***

 

Winston pulls at the tie around his neck, loosening it so it wasn’t damn well choking him. God, he hated formal events. He never understood how Ryan did it at all, much less all the fucking time.

 

He’s thinking about getting rid of the irritating piece of clothing altogether when skinny pale fingers wiggle between the narrowing gap of the elevator doors and set off the motion sensor. Winston groans and slams the ‘door open’ key on the panel. “Get the fuck in.” He growls at whoever’s on the other side. He doesn’t need the stall right now, he’s already- he looks down at his watch- fuck, two minutes late.

 

Ryan is going to kill him. Even Wade had a time sense for things like this, which’ll make his dumb ass look all that more dumb in the boss man’s eyes.

 

“Mr. Wilson! I’m so sorry I’m late, I missed the bus and my bike has a flat tire-”

 

Winston glares at the kid and tries to figure out why he’s talking a mile a minute at him, the boy obviously knows him. Winston doesn’t think that he's taken a single breath since he’s started, and he’s still going, “-I know it’s my first day on the job, and you have every right to fire me because of my tardiness. But, I also would like to rebut your claims with a totally valid explanation-”

 

Winston takes a good hard look at the boy and tries to recall when or _if_ they’d ever crossed paths. He’s got a good memory, an asset in his line of work, but the kid’s pretty face was cause for hesitation. He definitely would’ve remembered a face like that, especially with his trusty tendency to screw pretty much any attractive living, breathing human being. Which leaves only one other explanation: the boy’s mistaking Winston for Ryan.

 

It was harder in the past with the three triplets looking like they did, but after Project X… well, it was a third of a problem less if one could say that.

 

And, so, Winston continues to listen to the kid’s rambling. He’s sure he’ll eventually piece together the connection if he listens carefully enough. “-It’s a huge meeting, of course. I mean Oscorp, yikes! I would be so nervous. I mean, I’m not insinuating that _you_ would have any cause to be nervous. I mean you’re _the_ Ryan Wilson. I’m just saying that _I_ would be. But, that aside, as your personal assistant-” Bingo.

 

Winston has to admit, the way Ryan described the boy yesterday put _very_ different thoughts in his mind. Then again, his brother may have done that on purpose, considering Winston’s particular rep in the company.

 

Winston snorts in spite. “Okay, big _brother_. You play this your way and I’ll play it mine.”

 

Winston clears his throat. “Mr. Parker.” He interrupts the pattering and Peter cuts off mid sentence to face him. “Sir?”

 

But before Winston can even start to make an advance, Peter interjects, “Are you okay, sir?” There’s a hasty shift in his tone that catches the older completely off guard. “Am I… okay? Um, yeah? I think so. Is there something wrong with me?”

 

Peter shakes his head but his eyebrows are still furrowed like he’s relatively skeptical. It irks Winston.

 

“Spit it out, Mr. Parker.” The boy tenses up at the harshness, taking an unconscious step backwards. “N-nothing, sir. It’s just you have a cut in your eyebrow? It wasn’t there yesterday, so I just thought-“

 

“Shaved it off myself. Thought it’d make me more edgy. Sexy, even? You think so?”

 

Peter blinks at him. “Do I think what, sir?”

 

Winston glances over at the elevator panel to check how far up they’ve come. The next ding lights up a solid 5 on the screen, which means they’ve got 25 more floors to go. And, they’re on the VIP elevators, so limited access gives them not as many interruptions, but speedier lift time. Winston smiles smugly to himself, he has give or take 3 minutes, he’s done more in less time.

 

He takes a sizable step in Peter’s direction, arms leveling out on either side of the kid’s head, boxing him into the heavy metal of the elevator wall. The change in the younger’s body language is almost instantaneous, going from skittish to defensive in a span of seconds. Peter is as stiff as a board, arms locked against his chest to create a reflexive barrier between Winston and himself.

 

“You think I’m sexy, Peter?”

 

There’s a flicker of fear that flashes across Peter’s eyes just then, but it’s quickly subdued with ire. “What I _think_ is that this is highly inappropriate, Mr. Winston.”

 

Winston lights up with mirth at the unexpected reaction. “Didn’t take you for a feisty one, Petey. I’ll have to teach you better.”

 

Peter scowls up at him. “Don’t call me that.”

 

Winston trails his eyes down Peter’s body slowly, something that has the younger fidgeting around in his place. The boy just barely passes his shoulder and Winston can’t see a dip of toned muscle under the layers of sweaters he’s flooded in. “Where do you get all that anger from, huh? Bad childhood? Bullying? _Daddy_ issues?”

 

Peter scoffs, arms crossing across his chest. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

The older man traces a finger along the collar of Peter’s sweater but Peter bats it away just as quickly, vexed. “Hands _off_.”

 

Winston raises a brow. “I don’t see you fighting back. What’s wrong? You all bark, no bite?”

 

Peter shoves at his chest and Winston admittedly has to take a couple steps back from the brunt of the force. “I don’t think your precious ego can handle a bruise to the face with the meeting you have coming up, _sir_. And as much as this delightful second meeting has made me realise how much I hate you, I can’t pay my tuition bills working at a Mickey-dee’s.”

 

Winston whistles, nodding in approval. “My brother chose a fine one, Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter’s head tilts to the side in question. “What do you-”

 

The elevator bell chimes announcing their arrival. The metal doors slide open.

 

On the other side of them is Wade waiting, decked out in a stunning navy-blue three piece. He’s glowering at the wall, arms crossed, and foot tapping against the floor in impatience. He looks up growling at his brother when he catches sight of the younger man. He stops mid-step, shocked into stillness.

 

“Peter?”

 

Peter has a similar reaction, staring at the older man like he’s seen a ghost. “Wade?”

 

Winston clicks his tongue. “Oh, no fricking way. Ryan introduced you to Peter and not me? Un-fucking-believable.”

 

Wade squints at him. “Introduce me- what- how does _Ryan_ know Peter?”

 

Winston snorts and steps out of the elevator. Peter follows, letting the doors close behind them. “He’s Ry-ry’s personal assistant, dummy. He told us last night, remember? Oh right, you don’t because your lover ass was out there playing Romeo at ‘Nessa’s.”

 

Wade takes a moment to process that before he speaks again. He turns to Peter, “ _You’re_ the personal assistant my brother hasn’t shut up about?”

 

Peter’s jaw drops but he picks it up rather quickly, mindful of the company around him. “Your _brother_? You’re Ryan Wilson’s brother?” He asks, pointing an accusing finger at Winston. Peter watches as Wade’s face melts into a sequence of emotions, confusion wrapping up the sum of it.

 

Wade points at the middle triplet, shaking his head. “That’s not Ryan.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s not Ryan, Peter.”

 

Well, isn’t this just a heap of a mess. How did things get so fussy in the first place? Peter contemplates ripping some hair out of his follicles, but really what good would losing a couple of strands do anyone. He instead rubs at his eyes when he feels an oncoming headache in his imminent future. “Then who the hell is he?”

 

“That’s Winston. My other brother.”

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Other brother? Does that mean…” Peter gasps, the pieces starting to fall into place. “Oh my God. Wade. Wade _Wilson_? As in the youngest of the _Wilson Triplets_?”

 

Wade opens up his mouth to answer when Peter waves a hand in front of his face. “Nevermind. Don’t answer that. That was just a stream of my consciousness speaking.” Peter inhales deeply before letting out a similarly shaky exhale. He pokes a hesitant glance at Winston before he focuses his attention back on Wade. “So my boss _isn’t_ the sleezy sleeze ball that I just had to suffer the past five minutes with?”

 

Winston gasps. “Hey! I take offense to that.”

 

Wade takes a threatening step towards his brother, his tone alarmingly quiet as he speaks, “What the fuck did you do to Peter?”

 

The older man raises his hands in surrender, “Nothing, man!” He starts, but really the man doesn’t seem to know when to keep his mouth shut (Peter can relate, but apparently his brain doesn’t want to go places like that right now, no, it wants to focus on how incredibly hot it is that Wade is going all Alpha on someone else for him. Curse MJ for terrorizing him with all of those rom-com movie marathon nights), and adds, “Yet…”

 

Wade’s fist connects with Winston’s jaw so fast, Peter has to see the blood to understand what’s just happened. He would’ve screamed, but oh that’s right, his brain just stopped functioning two seconds ago.

 

Winston chuckles and straightens back up, wiping the blood away with his hand, “Okay. I deserved that one.”

 

“Yes, you did. Now clean yourself up and look alive. Ryan’s going to have both of our asses if we don’t walk through those doors in less than a minute.” He grabs his brother’s shoulder and hauls hims towards the wooden double doors that lead to the CEO’s private conference room.

 

He sends Winston inside before jogging back to where Peter is standing, still as shaken as before.

 

Wade comes to a halt in front of him. He pauses for a moment before hesitantly reaching for Peter’s hand, giving him a chance to pull away if he wants to. Peter meets with him halfway, ceasing any of the man’s anxiousness. He tangles their fingers together, smiling at the way Wade’s hand encompasses the entirety of his smaller one. Wade’s burning up, perhaps it’s the layers he’s wearing or the nerves, Peter will never know, but he relishes the comforting warmth radiating from the heat of his skin onto his.

 

Peter squeezes his hand to prompt the older man to speak. Wade nods at him gratefully and begins. “Peter… I hope you don’t hate me because of this. I _was_ going to tell you, really, it’s just...” He sighs, running a large palm over a scarred head, the beginnings of his insecurity starting to creep into his face. “It’s hard to find someone that would likely even give my ugly mug a chance, much less like me back. And, I mean, what sort of half assed jackass would I be if I scared you off with the whole mafia family shebang on the first date itself, yeah? Look, I know the rumours out there about me and my family, alright. I know what they say, and I don’t know how much you’ve heard, but I like you, baby boy. Like really like you. So, please give me a chance? Give us a chance?”

 

Peter stops listening halfway through, too hung up on the fact that Wade thinks his ‘ugly mug’ is cause enough for a rejection. First, who did Peter have to fight? No way could someone’s ego take such a low blow without multiple iterations of people telling him that. Peter takes offense to that, he really does.

 

“Wade. You’re not an ugly mug.”

 

Wade’s hairless brows rise high onto his forehead. “Really? That’s what you chose to take out of that?”

 

Peter clicks his tongue, complete ignoring what he just said, “So who was it? Who called you an ugly mug? Because I got to tell you, Wade. I will have words with them, okay? I will-”

 

“Peter?” Wade takes ahold of the younger man’s shoulders, turning him from his pacing to face him completely. “Peter, honey. You’re not getting the point.”

 

“-I mean what do you mean hate you? Why would I hate you because of your family? Will I be dating _them_? No, I like you, and hopefully if this works out, I’ll be dating you. I don’t even understand how-”

 

“ _Okay_. Enough of that. Look at me. Baby boy, look at me.”

 

Peter quits running his mouth on how he would very much like to throw someone out of a window and turns to Wade, blinking up at him through long lashes. “Hm?”

 

“What the fuck.” Wade breathes, completely blanking. Have Peter’s eyes always been that big? Goodness, might as well call him the Wicked Witch of the West because he’s melting.

 

“Wade?” Peter repeats, worry tinging his voice. “You okay?”

 

Wade’s clears his throat, trying to save repute. “Y-yeah, great.”

 

Peter nods but takes Wade’s hand back into his anyways. “Okay. So you free after... um, later on today? I know we met at Vanessa’s today morning, but it was literally for a minute and then we went our separate ways. I mean, obviously for good reasons right, now that I know, that-” He gestures between the both of them and then around the room for good measure, “-you know we are who we are. So, what do you say?”

 

Wade grins down at him clearly amused. Peter frowns. “What?”

 

“Anyone ever told you you talk a mile a minute? Because you do and you need to breathe, sweetheart.” Peter feels warmth bleed into his cheeks. He gives Wade a nonchalant shrug and picks at the worn out sleeve of his sweater.

 

Wade notices, chuckling. “I _like_ it. I like that about you. You’re vibrant, Petey. It’s nice to have a little color in my life for once. Same old thing every day can get a little boring, you know?”

 

Peter scoffs and points out, “Oh, right. Because out of everyone here you’re the boring one.”

 

“What do you think I do all day?”

 

Peter shrugs. “I don’t know. Gun fights. Car chases. Throwing people off of bridges. Kidnapping, the norm.”

 

Wade lets out a huff of breath similar to laughter, “You know, if you _do_ think that that’s what I do all day, shame on you for wanting to date a man like me. But, lucky for you Petey, that isn’t in fact how the crime world works at all.”

 

“Oh. No?”

 

Wade shakes his head. “Nope.” He confirms, popping the ‘p’ with finality. “There’s much more paperwork then they make it out to be, really. I mean seriously, you make a single person disappear and suddenly the entire FBI is coming down on you for this fingerprint or that alibi, bunch of signatures here, couple of thousands buckers there, and badabing badaboom, there you have it. One person gone forever, poof. Off the grid. Just like that. Okay, this is not where I wanted this conversation to be going.”

 

Peter takes a second to process that. Did Wade just confess to being involved in all of those crimes? Well, he didn’t exactly deny it. A small uneasiness settles into the pit of Peter's stomach at the thought of Wade being associated with anything of the likes. Wade wouldn’t, would he? They’re the top dogs in the chain. They have minions that do those kinds of things for them, right? Peter frowns at that thought. What was he saying, it didn’t matter if Wade committed the crime or not. If he ordered for it or even orchestrated it… Peter couldn’t bring himself to think that far just yet.

 

“Wade…”

 

“Oh crapsicles!” Wade exclaims, “I have to head in, baby boy. I’ll text you later, okay?” Wade’s already on his feet, heading towards the conference doors.

 

“Wade!” Peter calls, stopping the older man in his tracks. “Yeah?”

 

“I don’t have your number.”

 

“Huh. Why didn’t we do that at the end of our date yesterday?”

 

“I got robbed.” Peter says, deadpan.

 

“Oh. Right. There should be a card on Ryan’s desk. Grab it when you get to your desk. Now, go, my sweet, sugary pumpkin plum. Go be the most bomb ass and best ass secretary my brother has ever had. Shoo.”

 

Peter rolls his eyes, shoulders slouching back and arms crossing to indicate how very much unimpressed he was with him. Wade laughs, drawing the attention of a couple people outside of the conference room, and Peter figures no doubt a few on the inside as well. He blows Peter a flying kiss, “Turn that frown upside down, baby boy! It doesn’t suit your pretty, pink lips.”

 

“Oh dear God.” Could Peter get thrown out for sexual harassment? Is that how this works in offices? Peter’s going to get fired and he hasn’t even started yet. Amazing. Aware of just how big of a scene they were causing, Peter puts on what May calls his kicked over puppy dog eyes and pleads, “Please Wade. Go.”

 

The man pouts (dang it, how does this hunk of a human being make _that_ look cute, Peter wonders), but does as he’s told. He takes a final bow and steps inside, letting the wooden door shut close behind him.

 

Peter sighs, not exactly dreading having to go to work, but rather somewhat disheartened at having to leave Wade behind. It was strange. Peter was falling for him all over again. But this time, he was falling for _Wade_ , not a concept of him that Peter could love from afar. This was Wade: funny, protective, kind, and beautiful. So, strange, yes, but _good_. Really good. Peter liked feeling this way. A lot.

 

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will thicken next chapter y’all, look forward to it! :)


End file.
